


Hold Both Your Hands in The Holes of My Sweater

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: #ModernAURoyed, #Royed - Freeform, #Songfic, #domesticRoyed, #fluff, #malexmale, #neighbourhood, #sweaterweather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets home from work on a busy rainy day. Tea and fluff follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Both Your Hands in The Holes of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> For extra fluff, listen to the song Sweater Weather, by the Neighbourhood while reading.

Roy fiddled with the keys, dropping them on the ground. He groaned and bent down, picking up the keychain. Barely sheltered from the rain, he flipped through the keys and picked the right one, unlocking the apartment door and pushing it open, he pulled off his coat as he shut and relocked the door. He sat down to untie his now soaked shoes and set them over a vent to dry over night.  
"Ed! I'm home!" He called, walking further into the apartment, he frowned slightly as there was no response, then he heard the whistling of a kettle, he started walking to the kitchen.  
"Ed?"  
"Roy!" Said a voice behind him. Roy turned and immedietly grinned at the sight of his fiancé, the smaller man was dressed in one of Roy's hoodies and sweatpants, the hoodie very large on him.  
"You're home early," Edwards said, arms crossed, he, however, was joyful that Roy was home early.  
"Yeah, well, they sent us home so we would get home before the storm," Roy said, Ed smiled, walking forwards.  
"Your hair is wet," he said, reaching up. Roy smiled slightly as the hoodie sleeve dropped past Ed's elbow.  
"Kettle?" He said, as there was a high pitched whistle from the kitchen.  
"Right!" Ed said, moving past Roy to the kitchen, Roy followed him, Ed poured two steaming hot cups of tea and motioned for Roy to follow him, they still hadn't finished moving in to their apartment yet, and still had no living room furniture. So they sat on the floor Ed sitting in between Roy's legs, his legs wrapped around the raven haired man. Ed was still smiling at Roy, who was now shivering slightly. Ed set his teacup on the floor and reached forwards, placing his hands over Roy's.  
"Is it cold outside?" Roy nodded.  
"It had already started raining," he said, shivering from being cold, he smiled slightly at the warmth of Ed's hands over his, Ed didn't move his hands as Roy lifted the cup to his lips, he took a sip and smiled even more at the warmth spreading from the hot tea. Ed pulled the mug towards him and took a sip of it. "Hey! You have your own!" Roy protested, gently pulling away. Ed chuckled. "Your clothes are still wet," Ed commented, pouting slightly as he tugged Roy's wet shirt away from his chest. "That is what happens when you have to walk in the pouring rain," Roy said, his gaze drifting to Ed's stuck out lip. "Wait here," Ed said and got up. Roy watched him leave. After a bit Ed returned, a t-shirt in one hand and a blanket in the other. Ed gave Roy the t-shirt and waited until he had changed before resuming their earlier position. Ed wrapped the blanket around his Fiance's shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. Roy had set his mug on floor earlier, but didn't pick it up again. He reached up, grabbing Ed's hands which were resting on his shoulders and slipped his hands into the sleeves. Ed shivered at his cold hands but didn't resist as Roy intertwined their fingers, he leaned forwards, kissing Ed gently. "Thank you, Edward," Roy said softly, his lips brushing against Ed's as he spoke. "For what?" "Everything." "Anything for you," Ed said, kissing Roy gently, their hands spreading warmth between both men. Ed smiled into the kiss. This was the things he loved the most, sitting close to Roy, holding hands, kissing each other softly, this is why he stayed with Roy, no matter how infuriating the black haired man could be, it was the small things that told Ed how much he was truly loved. Ed pulled away and rested his head on Roy's chest. Roy seemed a bit shocked by the gesture but didn't do anything about it. Ed hummed as he could hear Roy's heart beating. "I love you, Roy Mustang," he said, his eyes half closed. "I love you too, Edward Elric," Roy said, this wasn't the first time they had said this to each other, but Roy felt this was his favorite confession so far. He felt Ed's breathing slow, and realized the small blond was falling asleep. Roy smiled, releasing Ed's hands to wrap his arms around the man's waist. He shifted Edwards slightly, making the position more comfortable for both of them. Ed dropped off to sleep quickly, safe in his soon-to-be-husband's arms. He didn't even wake when the thunder crashed, nor was he plagued with nightmares. After a bit Roy carried Edward to their room and laid him on the bed, changing before joining the blonde. "I love you so much," Roy whispered, kissing Ed on the head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure the fic is the same length as the song, but oh well! Yolo if you know what I mean. No? oh . . Okay.


End file.
